Dubious
by zfrine
Summary: Arthur ada dalam masa istirahat pendek dari pekerjaannya yang melelahkan dan pergi mengunjungi si kecil Alfred selama tiga hari.


**Disclaimer : Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Alternate Universe?**

* * *

Aku menginjakkan kakiku ke atas dermaga dan menghela nafas lega. Menikmati hembusan angin pantai dengan aroma khas laut yang segar dan menyenangkan. Sudut bibirku terangkat ke atas membentuk seulas senyum tipis. Sepasang mata emeraldku menyipit, berakomodasi dengan matahari yang bersinar terlalu terik. Aku melangkah pergi meninggalkan dermaga, tahu pasti ke mana aku akan menuju.

Untuk hari ini dan dua hari ke depan aku akan berada di sini. Di tanah yang luas dan belum banyak berpenghuni. Aku menganggapnya sebagai liburan singkat, pelarian dari pekerjaanku yang menjemukan. Lagipula cuaca di sini bagus. Bukannya aku tidak suka Inggris, tapi hujan yang terlalu sering dan langit kelabu bisa mempengaruhi semangatmu. Musim panas di sini menyenangkan sekali. Matahari mungkin bersinar terlalu terik untuk seleraku, tapi langit biru yang membentang luas tak pernah gagal membuatku tersenyum. Mengingatkanku pada sepasang mata bulat dengan warna senada. Aku ingin segera bertemu dengannya.

Aku mempercepat langkahku.

Dari kejauhan tampak sebuah rumah megah bercat biru muda. Aku tersenyum dan mulai berlari ke sana. Aku tahu seseorang yang tinggal sendiri di sana ingin segera bertemu denganku. Seperti aku yang tidak sabar ingin segera bertemu dengannya.

* * *

"Alfred, aku datang!"

Aku bahkan tidak perlu mengetuk pintu. Aku punya master kunci rumah ini.

"Arthur! Akhirnya kau datang juga! Aku sangat merindukanmu!"

Senyumanku mengembang saat melihat sosok Alfred berlari ke arahku. Aku berjongkok, merentangkan tanganku, dan menerima tubuh mungil Alfred yang melompat ke pelukanku dengan antusias. Lengan kurus itu segera melingkari leherku. Tawanya yang bersih dan bening seperti dentingan lonceng gereja. Aku tersenyum dan melingkupi Alfred dalam pelukanku. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma segar rumput dan bau matahari yang menguar dari bocah itu.

Betapa aku sangat merindukannya.

"Berapa lama kau akan berada di sini?" Alfred menarik diri, tangannya berpegang pada pundakku. Sepasang mata biru langit bulat itu mengerjap polos.

"Tiga hari, Alfred."

Bibir mungilnya yang mengerucut dan ekspresi kecewa pada wajahnya membuatku merasa bersalah.

"Hei, aku janji akan mengunjungimu tiap bulan, kan? Lagipula aku baru saja sampai, bukan berarti aku akan segera pergi, _lad_." Tanganku terulur, mengacak rambut pirangnya. Alfred hanya tersenyum dan kembali memelukku.

Aku sungguh berharap bisa tinggal selamanya di sini.

Aku ingin melihatnya tumbuh dewasa, menggores di tembok mengukur pertambahan tinggi badannya. Menyaksikan perubahannya dari anak kecil yang tingginya hanya sebatas pinggangku hingga menjadi seorang _gentleman_ yang bahkan lebih tinggi dariku. Aku ingin selalu ada untuk Alfred saat dia membutuhkanku, bukan hanya saat aku membutuhkannya sebagai pelarian dari rutinitasku yang melelahkan. Aku ingin selalu ada dan memastikan dia tumbuh menjadi sosok _gentleman _yang sebenarnya.

"Arthur, aku lapar."

Aku bangkit, membawa serta Alfred bersamaku, dan melangkah menuju dapur.

"Aku akan membuatkanmu scone dan secangkir teh."

Buntalan dalam pelukanku memberontak kecil.

"Hmmph! Tapi aku tidak suka teh! Tidak enak!"

Aku menahan diri untuk tidak memukul puncak kepalanya. Dia terlalu polos untuk mengerti seni minum teh, tentu saja.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu segelas susu hangat?"

Tangan mungilnya memainkan ujung-ujung rambutku. Aku sedikit menggeliat menahan geli, tapi tidak menyuruhnya berhenti.

"Hmm, susu dan scone? Tapi kali ini jangan sampai gosong! Rasanya pahit!"

Aku tersenyum dan mengusap-usap punggung kecilnya.

_Silly, _memangnya kapan aku pernah gagal?

* * *

Mungkin karena aku tidak berada di sana untuk menyaksikannya tumbuh dewasa. Mungkin karena aku tidak ada untuk mengawasinya. Harus aku akui Alfred semakin berat dan menggendongnya tadi membuatku sedikit sesak. Aku hanya tidak menyangka dia akan mengerutkan hidung dan menolak menghabiskan scone yang kupanggangkan khusus hanya untuknya. Ada apa dengan indera perasanya? Terakhir kuingat dia memakan semuanya dengan lahap. Apa saja yang ia makan selama aku tidak ada? Aku berani bertaruh Francis memaksa Alfred memakan makanannya yang aneh-aneh. _That frog_! Dan aku menahan diri untuk tidak marah saat ia membandingkan scone yang kubuat dengan baguette buatan Francis. Bodoh, tentu saja scone ku jauh lebih enak daripada roti yang lebih mirip pemukul baseball itu.

Aku sadar bahwa waktuku untuk bersama Alfred hanya tiga hari dalam sebulan. Meski begitu ingin memanjakannya, aku tidak boleh melakukannya. Aku harus berusaha keras untuk tidak terjebak oleh jurus supernya saat dia merengek memintaku untuk menemaninya tidur. Sepasang mata biru bulat itu benar-benar menggoda dan hampir saja aku menurutinya. Tentu saja aku ingin sekali tidur sambil memeluk tubuh mungilnya yang hangat, melindunginya dari berbagai rasa takut yang membuat matanya berkaca-kaca. Tapi apa jadinya Alfred nanti kalau aku selalu menuruti keinginannya? Aku ingin dia tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang pantas dan bertanggung jawab, bukan orang manja. Lagipula aku tidak boleh membiarkan Alfred terbiasa dengan kehadiranku. Bagaimana pun juga aku hanya punya waktu tiga hari untuk kuhabiskan dengannya. Jadi dengan berat hati aku mendorong bahu mungilnya pelan dan menahannya tetap terbaring. Selimut biru tua kutarik menutupi tubuh mungilnya yang sedikit gemetar hingga sebatas dagu.

"Arthur, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri! Aku takut!"

Aku hanya tersenyum dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Tanganku terulur untuk mengelus rambut warna gandum.

"Aku akan menemanimu sampai kau tertidur."

Setidaknya hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan untuk Alfred. Aku tidak sebegitu kejamnya hingga meninggalkannya menangis di kamar sendiri.

"Jangan pergi sebelum aku tidur! Janji, ya!" Dia menyibak selimutnya dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya padaku. Jari kelingking mungilnya terangkat.

Lagi-lagi aku tersenyum. "Janji." Dan mengaitkan kedua jari kelingking kami.

* * *

Aku sedang duduk di ruang keluarga saat terdengar suara berdebum yang menggema di tengah kesunyian. Sepasang mata emeraldku membulat. Sepertinya suara itu berasal dari kamar Alfred di lantai dua. Aku bangkit dan sedikit berlari menuju kamarnya.

Buku yang tengah kubaca kutinggalkan begitu saja. Bahkan aku tidak sempat menyelipkan pembatas buku pada halaman seratus lima.

Pintu kamar Alfred terbuka dengan suara berderit yang membuatku berjengit. Besok pagi aku akan memberinya pelumas. Kamar Alfred masih remang-remang seperti saat aku meninggalkannya. Sumber cahaya berasal dari lampu di koridor dan pendar lampu pijar di luar jendela. Sepasang mata emeraldku bertemu dengan manik biru langit yang tampak membulat ketakutan. Aku melangkah pelan menghampiri Alfred yang masih terbaring meringkuk di balik selimutnya.

"Alfred? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanganku terulur naik, mengelus rambut pirang halusnya.

Orbs biru itu mengerjap.

"A-Arthur," Aku duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan merunduk untuk dapat mendengarkan bisikannya. "bi-bisa cek kolong tempat tidurku? Sepertinya ada seseorang di bawah sana."

Aku mengerutkan kening. Apakah itu sumber suara berdebum barusan? Untuk meyakinkan Alfred bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja aku turun dan berjongkok di dekat tempat tidurnya. Melongokkan kepala menilik kolong tempat tidur yang gelap.

Sepasang manik biru mengerjap padaku.

"A-Arthur, kurasa ada seseorang di atas tempat tidurku."

Aku terdiam, sepasang mataku membelalak.

* * *

"Arthur! Arthur, bangun!"

Aku beralih ke posisi duduk dengan cepat. Nafasku terengah-engah. Sepasang mata emeraldku membulat ketakutan. Alfred melihat ke arahku dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Arthur, ayo kita tidur! Aku sudah mengantuk!"

Aku masih berusaha mengumpulkan nafasku saat Alfred menarik-narik ujung _sweater_ku mencoba membuatku bangkit dari sofa. Sepertinya aku jatuh tertidur saat menemaninya menonton film animasi. Aku hanya menurut saja dan membiarkan Alfred menarik tanganku menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

Tidak seperti di mimpiku tadi, Alfred melompat dengan girang ke atas tempat tidur dan menarik selimutnya sendiri. Dia memamerkan sederet giginya dalam cengiran yang menggemaskan. Aku memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum dan membelai rambut pirangnya.

"Selamat tidur, Alfred." Merunduk dan mengecup dahinya.

Pintu kamar Alfred aku tutup dengan suara berderit yang membuatku berjengit. Benda ini benar-benar membutuhkan minyak pelumas.

Aku mengusap mukaku dengan lelah dan melangkah menuju kamarku di sebelah. Mimpi tadi masih mengusikku, tapi aku memutuskan untuk tidak menghiraukannya dan berbaring memejamkan mata. Perlahan-lahan kesadaranku menghilang dan semuanya menjadi begitu gelap dan tenang.

Sepasang mata emeraldku terbuka dengan cepat saat tiba-tiba aku kesulitan bernafas. Seperti ada beban berat pada dadaku. Dan apa yang kulihat membuatku menyesal membuka mata. Seringaian yang terlalu lebar pada wajah yang berlumuran darah. Rambut merah darah. Bahkan darah mengalir dari sudut-sudut matanya, membingkai wajahnya. Tangan itu mencekik leherku kuat-kuat, memotong aliran udara pada tenggorokanku. Aku memberontak mencoba melepaskan diri. Kepalaku menggeleng ke kanan ke kiri dengan cepat. Jam digital di atas meja dekat tempat tidur berpendar. Pada layarnya terbaca 12.07.

Aku berteriak kaget, beralih ke posisi duduk dengan cepat. Sepasang mata emeraldku membulat. Nafasku terengah-engah.

Mimpi aneh lagi.

Aku menghela nafas panjang dan melirik dengan lelah pada jam digital di atas meja dekat tempat tidur. Layarnya yang berpendar menunjukkan angka 12.06.

Keningku berkerut.

Pintu kamarku terbuka dengan suara berderit yang terdengar seperti tangisan.

* * *

**AN : What. The. Hell.**

Saya menakut-nakuti diri saya sendiri dengan menulis ini malam Jum'at *merinding*. Dua scene menakutkan tersebut diambil dari sebuah postingan di 9gag yang saya baca siang bolong. Yakali berani baca begituan malam-malam begini -_-


End file.
